Meeting My Sister: Olivia Benson
by anatomyfan
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson doesn't know she has a 13 year old sister, who happens to be a cousin of an old blonde haired, blue eyed ADA. What happens when the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first attempted for an Alex/Olivia shipping. I hope everything goes the way I hope it does. I don't own the characters from the show. The only character I own are original ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyday, thousands of kids are adopted. Rachel Harrison was one of them. Rachel found out about one of her adopted parents when she was thirteen. Her cousin, Alex Cabot, was visiting the family for the reunion when she found Rachel in her room.

Alex walks in and sits down on the bed and places her hand on Rachel's leg. Ever since Rachel was able to talk and walk, they were joined at the hip. When Alex was home from college and law school, they were together. Every time Alex visited from Manhattan, they were together. After Alex came back from Witness Protection, Rachel slowly started to trust Alex again.

"You ok?" Rachel nods her head. Alex takes off her sneakers then lays down beside Rachel on Rachel's double bed.

"I know you Rachel. What's going on?"

"I don't fit in with the family. They think I'm weird."

"You're not weird honey. You're you and you do what's best for you and everyone around you. Don't worry about what the family will think. I'm always gonna be on your side." Rachel looks at Alex.

"What can you tell me about my sister?" Rachel asked. Alex looks at her cousin with a look that read 'you really want to know about the love of my life?' then looks back up at the ceiling.

"She's the best detective for the NYPD. She would do whatever it takes to get the suspect to confess. Even if it means having me bend the law to the point where I'm almost breaking it. Olivia is not like most people I met in my life. She really cares about the victims and kids and would do whatever it took to protect them." Alex said. Rachel thinks for a few moments then says -

"I wanna meet her." Alex looks at Rachel.

"Rachel, she doesn't know you exist." Rachel sighs.

"And who's fault is that?" Rachel asked.

"Serena's and mine. Look, I don't want you getting hurt if she rejects you as a sister."

"Alex, I can handle it." Rachel said with the voice of confidence. Alex sits up and looks at Rachel.

_She looks exactly like Olivia. _Alex thought to herself.

"How about this. When you graduate high school, I will introduce you to Olivia, but you'll have to be the one to tell her. Ok?"

"Got it."

Later that night, Rachel quietly gets out of bed, grabs her packed up duffle bag and quietly leaves the house, knowing that she needs to meet her sister, sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback. Here's a new one for you!**

* * *

Rachel arrives in New York City a couple hours later, looks around then starts walking when she feels an arm grabbing her. She tries to pull away.

"Hey, calm down. I'm a police officer." Rachel turns her head and looks at the woman.

_Please let this woman be Olivia Benson. _Rachel thought to herself.

_She looks really familiar. _The woman thought.

"What's your name?" She asked as she kneels in front of Rachel.

"Rachel."

"Where were you heading this late Rachel?"

"I…don't know exactly. My family doesn't know I'm here." _Like they would care where I am. _Rachel thought.

"Where are you from?" Olivia asked as she stands up.

"Boston. My cousin works for the DA's office here in New York." That made Olivia curious.

"Who's your cousin? Maybe I know her."

"I know you know her, but she's in Boston right now, visiting my family." Olivia realizes who Rachel is talking about.

"Wait, are you talking about -"

"Alex Cabot." The woman's mouth drops and she releases Rachel.

"You ok?" Rachel asked.

"You're Alex's cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go get you warmed up." The woman said. They start walking down the sidewalk.

"You never told me your name." Rachel said.

"Sorry. My name's Olivia Benson." Rachel stops walking and Olivia looks at her.

"You ok?"

"You're my sister." Rachel blurted out.

_Oh man. The cat's out of the bag now. _Rachel thought.

"What?" Olivia asked with a confused look. Rachel swallows a lump in her throat before telling Olivia about her.

"Alex told me that my birth mother was Serena Benson. She was forced to give me up for adoption since she was an alcoholic." Olivia's eyes go wide during the explanation.

"Oh." Olivia said. Rachel starts backing away and shakes her head.

"I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake." Rachel starts to walk away.

"Hold it. It's one in the morning. And you're coming with me." Olivia said as she grabs Rachel's arm again.

"Where?"

"There's a place where you can stay tonight then I'll have to call your parents in the morning." Rachel shakes her head.

"Anybody but my parents." Rachel has this big secret that she has never told anybody. Including Alex.

"Something going on I should know about?" Olivia asked.

"They're not an ideal parents to have. They're never around and I'm always home alone. When they are home, they just ignore me."

"Come on." Olivia leads Rachel to her squad car and they head to the precinct.

Olivia has her hand on Rachel's shoulder when she escorts her into the squad room. Elliot looks over from his desk.

"Who's this?" He asked. _Why does she look like Olivia? _He thought.

"A runaway from Boston. Her name is Rachel uh…what's your last name?"

"Harrison. I'm Alex Cabot's cousin. You must be Elliot Stabler. Alex has mentioned you a lot."

"You're Cabot's cousin?"

"Yeah." Olivia sits Rachel next to her desk and sits down in her chair.

"Ok, who can I call then besides your parents?" Olivia asked.

"Alex." Rachel's phone starts ringing and she looks at the caller id then sets the phone down onto Olivia's desk. Olivia takes the phone and answers it.

"Rachel's phone."

_"Olivia?"_

"Alex. I guess you called to see where she is then."

_"So she's with you in New York?"_

"Yeah. She's fine. Tired, but fine."

_"I don't know how to explain why she's in the city."_

"I think I do. Listen, it's summer. Rachel can stay here for a few days then you can swing by and pick her up."

_"Liv, I don't -"_

"Alex, she told me about you know what."

_"Ok, that could be the reason why she's in Manhattan. I'll be there in three days."_

"See you then." Olivia hangs up the phone and hands it to Rachel.

"Please don't make me go back." Rachel said with her voice cracking.

"You're staying with me for a few days then Alex is picking you up. How old are you exactly?"

"I turn 13 next week. Please, don't make me go back to that hell hole." Rachel stands up. Olivia places her hands on Rachel's shoulders, fearing she might runaway again.

"What's going on?"

"Check my back." Olivia turns Rachel around and lifts up her shirt and sees old welts on her back. Some fresh ones too.

"Who did this to you?" Olivia asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback. Here's a new one for you!**

* * *

_"What's going on?"_

_"Check my back." Olivia turns Rachel around and lifts up her shirt and sees welts on her back. Fresh ones too._

_"Who did this to you?" Olivia asked._

"My mother. Whenever she is home, she beats me for no reason." Olivia lightly touches one and Rachel squeezes her eyes shut.

"The one you just touched happened three days ago. I called her a drunk and she pulled me upstairs to my bedroom, grabbed my old softball belt and used it on my back. Those are from the buckle." Olivia lowers Rachel's shirt and turns her around then places her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell your father or Alex?"

"Because they wouldn't believe me if I told them. Nobody cares what happens to me."

"Hey. I care. You came all this way to find me and here I am. I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything. Ok?" Rachel nods.

"You hungry? I know this awesome Italian place that delivers." Olivia said. Rachel shakes her head.

"I ate at my family reunion." Rachel said then sighs.

"Perché sei bello?" Rachel asked in Italian.

"Perché io sono tua sorella. Sarò sempre lì per te." Olivia replied, making Rachel's eyes go wide.

"Sai italiano?"

"Sì. Quando hai imparato italiano?"

"L'anno scorso." Elliot looks back and forth between them then shakes his head and stands up and puts on his jacket.

"Alright ladies. I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow partner." Elliot leaves and Rachel yawns.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place." Rachel grabs her duffle bag and places it around her shoulder and follows her sister out.

They arrive at an apartment building and walk up the stairs to apartment 4D and Olivia opens the door and they walk in.

"It's nice. Small, but nice." Rachel said. She sets her duffle bag onto the floor and pulls out her pajamas and toothbrush.

"Bathroom is right down the hall to the left." Olivia said. Rachel walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Olivia grabs a pillow and blanket and walks into the living room and sets them down onto the couch when Rachel walks out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Olivia." Rachel said as she puts her clothes near her duffle bag.

"You're welcome. Well, the bed is yours."

"I can't let you sleep on the couch." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's fine. I sleep on it more than my own bed."

"No Olivia. This is your home and you will sleep in your bed. Case closed. End of discussion." Olivia bites her lip from laughing.

"Even though we are blood related, you are just like Alex." Rachel smiles.

"So, again thank you. What time should we head out?" Rachel asked. Olivia looks at her watch.

"My shift starts at 8, so no later than seven." Rachel nods her head and lays down on the couch.

"If you need me for anything, my bedroom is right down the hall." Rachel nods.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Olivia." Olivia turns out the lights in the living room and walks to her bedroom. An hour later, Olivia walks to the living room and sees Rachel sleeping and her heart melts for the teen.

_She has been through so much the first thirteen years. She's definitely my sister. _Olivia thought. She quietly walks over to Rachel, pulls the blanket up and kisses Rachel's forehead then heads back to her bedroom.

The next morning, Olivia wakes up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. She gets up and sees Rachel up and finishing flipping the pancakes.

"You did all of this?" Olivia asked. Rachel looks at Olivia through her black thick rimmed glasses and smiles.

"Yeah. I learned to cook by myself when I was seven." Rachel said as she hands a cup of coffee to Olivia.

"Wait, I didn't have any food in the apartment."

"I may have gone to a 24 hour grocery store around the corner and bought this stuff with my own money." Rachel admitted and Olivia sighs.

"Ok, here are ground rules if you're going to live with me. One, no more sneaking around. I don't want to wake up one morning and find that you up and left. Two, I need your cell phone number for emergencies or if you're going somewhere."

"I already programmed it into your phone. I also got John's, Fin's and Elliot's. Just in case something happens to you or an emergency arises while I'm out."

"So, do you have embarrassing stories about Alex?" Olivia asked and Rachel smiles.

"She has two cats." Olivia's eyes go wide.

"Seriously?" Rachel nods.

"What are their names?"

"Ok, you are going to laugh at their names." Rachel said while smiling.

"What are they?"

"One is named Taco and the other is Nacho." Olivia starts laughing.

"Seriously? Ha!" Rachel giggles then hands Olivia a plate of pancakes then eats her own plate of pancakes.

After getting dressed, Olivia and Rachel head outside and walk down the sidewalk.

"Olivia?"

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I know that last night was a shock, but you don't have to get to know me or anything. I just wanted to meet you and -" Olivia stops Rachel from walking and places her hands on the teens shoulders.

"Rachel, I had a feeling that you were my sister from the moment I met you. I found this last night while going through some stuff." Olivia hands Rachel a picture of their mother, who was eight months pregnant in the picture.

"Wait, you knew about me?"

"No. I was a patrol officer and I was so tired that I didn't even notice she was pregnant with you. I want to get to know you." Rachel looks at her sister and hugs her.

"Thank you." Rachel whispers.

* * *

**Aww. Big Sister looking after little sister. And FYI, the cats names are actually the names of Stephanie March's cats.**

**Italian Translations:**

**Why are you being nice?**

**Because I am your sister. I will always be there for you.**

**You know Italian?**

**Yes. When did you learn Italian?**

**Last year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback. Here's a new one for you!**

* * *

Olivia and Rachel walk into the squad room a few minutes later.

"Hey Rachel." Elliot said.

"Hey Stabler." Rachel replied as she sits at Olivia's desk.

"Rach, this is John Munch and Odafin Tutuola. Just call him Fin." Rachel nods.

"Hi guys."

"Guys, this is Rachel Harrison and she's staying with me for a few days." Olivia said.

"So, where are you from?" Fin asked.

"Boston."

"Oh, Beantown. Nice." Munch said.

"Boston is known for their sports teams." Rachel said as she pulls out a book and starts reading it.

"El, you find anything new from last night?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. Finances haven't been touched in three days. Our perp should be running out of cash soon." Elliot said.

"Unless he has a Cayman Island account and withdrew an ungodly amount of money to last him for weeks." Rachel said without looking up from her book. Olivia and Elliot look at each other.

"Did we find a Cayman Island account?" Olivia asked.

"Ah ha. Looks like the young child has revealed something in our mist. He does have a Cayman Island account and cleared out his account three days ago." Munch said.

"How much was in it?" Elliot asked.

"15,000 dollars." Everyone looks at Rachel, who looks up from her book.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You good. Really good." Elliot said.

"I would check with local hotels and bars around the city, but who listens to a thirteen year old?" Rachel asked.

"Olivia, my office." Olivia looks at Rachel.

"Stay there." Rachel nods while Olivia walks into Cragen's office. He shuts the door and faces her.

"Am I hearing this correctly? You have a thirteen year old here?" Cragen said.

"Sir, with all do respect, I found her last night. Getting off a bus from Boston when she drops a huge bombshell onto me."

"What, like, she's your sister or something?" Olivia is silent.

"She's really your sister?"

"I found one of my mother's pictures from right around the time Rachel was born and I didn't even notice she was pregnant." Olivia said.

"She needs to go back to her adoptive parents -"

"Cap, you did not see her back. Her mother beats her with a belt. She has welts from the belt buckle all over her back from neck to the hips. I'm not sending her back with them." Olivia said.

"Olivia, that's not your call."

"She's old enough to know who she wants to live with. She would live with Alex, but -"

"What does Cabot have to do with this?" Cragen asked.

"She's Rachel's cousin."

"Now, I've heard it all. Ok. Let Rachel decide who she wants to live with." Olivia nods.

_"You're not suppose to be here for another two days."_ Olivia heard Rachel say. She looks out of door and sees Alex standing across from Rachel, who was still sitting at Olivia's desk.

"Looks like I need to find out. Fast, since Alex is here. Possibly going to take Rachel back to Boston." Olivia said then walks out of the office.

"I know, but you are in major trouble with your parents." Alex said. Alex is wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt and sneakers.

"No, I'm not going back there." Rachel said as she stands up.

"Rachel, you're a minor -" Alex started to say. Rachel shakes her head.

"You don't know what they do to me!" Rachel said. Olivia walks over and stands in the middle of the cousins.

"What is going on?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, she needs to go home." Alex said.

"Alex, have you seen her back? There is no way I'm letting my little sister go back to them."

"Your sister?!" Everyone called out.

"Alex, I am old enough to know who I want to live with. I get that you're my cousin, but you're a connection to them. Olivia is not and she understands me. And I want to live with her."

"Rachel -" Rachel shakes her head and leaves.

"Rachel." Rachel ignores them and runs down the stairs then outside. She makes it to an alley a few blocks away, leans up against the wall and silently cries. She wipes her eyes then walks towards a familiar building and heads inside.

Rachel walks down the hallway and stops outside an office and sits down on the bench and closes her eyes. She feels her phone vibrating and sees Alex calling her. When it stops vibrating, Rachel turns off her phone.

Casey walks out of the courtroom and answers her phone when it's ringing.

"Novak."

_"Casey, I'm glad I caught you. Listen, have you seen a girl, thirteen years old, about 5'6, brown hair, hazel eyes in the courthouse?"_ Olivia asked.

"No, I haven't. Who is it?"

_"Her name is Rachel Harrison and she's my sister."_ Casey stops walking.

"Wait, you have a sister?"

_"Casey, I'll explain later. She ran out on us an hour ago."_

Casey walks down the hall while on the phone when she spots Rachel.

"Let me call you back. Are you Rachel Harrison?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Casey Novak. Olivia called me and asked if I had seen you." Rachel sighs then looks down.

"I'm not going back to Boston."

"I didn't say anything about you going back to Boston. At least come into my office." Rachel nods her head and follows Casey into her office. Rachel sees a softball bat as Casey texts Olivia.

**She's with me in my office. safe and sound.**

"I use to play softball. I was very good at it." Rachel said.

"What made you stop?" Casey asked.

"A bunch of things. Mostly my family. They never supported me on anything. Except for Alex."

"You know Alex Cabot?"

"She's my cousin. She's the only one in my adoptive family who loves me."

"Gotta love your family." Casey said.

"My don't." Rachel said then sits on the couch.

"Everyone has family problems."

"Well, my family thinks they can buy their way out of their problems."

"And that makes you uncomfortable."

"Yeah." A few minutes later, Olivia and Alex walk in. Alex pulls Rachel to her feet and hugs her.

"God Rach, why didn't you tell me about what your mother did to you?" Alex asked.

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rachel said.

"Why in the world would I not believe you?"

"Alex, you deal with victims and suspects lying through their teeth." Rachel said then hangs her head in shame. Alex cups her cousin's chin and has Rachel look into her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. No matter if you were lying to me, I would believe you on anything. And Olivia has something to tell you."

"Even though it's gonna take months, I filed custody papers for you." Olivia said.

"You want me?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, who doesn't?" Olivia asked then Rachel face falls.

"Hey, I'm here in the city and you can see me anytime." Alex said.

"My parents will probably be thrilled that they're getting rid of me."

"And you are staying with me until the whole custody arrangement is situated." Alex said. Rachel looks at Casey.

"Do you mind if we go to the batting cage sometime?" Rachel asked.

"It's no problem. Thinking about playing again next season?" Rachel nods.

"I'll make a deal with you. We'll go to the batting cages together and you stop running away from Alex and Olivia. Deal?"

"Deal."

Two weeks later, Rachel sits beside Casey in a Boston court room while her parents sit with their family attorney and Olivia sits with Trevor Langan. Rachel turns around and looks at Alex with a worried look on her face.

"It's gonna be ok." Alex said softly. The door to the judge's chambers opens and a judge walks in and sits down in his chair.

"Well, it's no doubt in my mind that this young lady as been through a lot during her first thirteen years of her life. And I have to commend her for telling someone about the abuse she has suffered for years. Which is why I am ordering her to be placed in the care of her older sister, Detective Olivia Benson. Effective immediately. This case is closed." The judge said. Rachel smiles then hugs Casey. Olivia walks over to Rachel and hugs her.

"Lets go pack your stuff up." Olivia said.

They arrive at Rachel's childhood home. Olivia and Casey stare at the mansion while Rachel and Alex walk towards the front door.

"Guys? Are you coming?" Alex asked and they follow them into the house and upstairs to Rachel's room.

"Liv, is it ok that most of my stuff goes to Alex's place? No offense, but you're apartment is very tiny and there's only one bedroom." Rachel said.

"It's no problem. Alex lives in a palace compared to me."

"No, this is a palace." Casey said. Rachel and Alex roll their eyes as they pack up Rachel's stuff. Casey finds a box of trophies and pulls out one.

"Massachusetts Little League Softball State Champs?" Casey asked. Rachel looks over and sees the trophy with the medals around it.

"That was two years ago. We made it to the finals of the little league world series and lost by one run to Mexico." Rachel said.

"Wow. That's really impressive."

"No one was there from the family." Rachel whispered. Alex looks at her cousin and silently sighs, realizing that she missed a lot while in WITSEC.

Rachel looks at Alex, who is looking at Olivia bending over, and tries not to laugh at her. She takes a roll of tape and throws it and hits Alex in the chest.

"Ow!" Alex turns and sees Rachel packing. Behind Alex, Casey is trying not to laugh at the cousins. Alex continues to pack and Rachel walks into the bathroom and tries not to laugh, but is failing.

"What is up with her?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea. She usually gets this way when she did something when no one is looking." Alex said. Casey tries not to laugh while there's a sign on Alex's back that reads 'I just got caught staring at Olivia's endless legs.'

"Maybe the sign on your back might help." Casey said while chuckling as she walks out of the room with two boxes in her arms. Alex grabs the sign and reads it then grumbles under her breath.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't tell her about Olivia." Alex grumbled.

"But then I wouldn't be getting out of here, now would I?" Rachel asked her cousin as she walks by with a box from her bathroom and heads down to the mini van that Olivia rented. As she reaches outside, a male teenager around her age storms over.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Rachel sets the box into the car and faces her brother.

"Consider me gone Mike." Rachel said. Mike shoves Rachel up against the door and places his forearm against her throat. Rachel tries to fight it, but she can't.

"Let...go...of...me." Rachel said while struggling to breath. Casey, Alex and Olivia run out and pull Mike off of her. Rachel falls to the ground. Olivia and Casey check on the teen while Alex looks at her cousin.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed her!" Alex said angrily.

"She's a nut job and doesn't belong in the family."

"At least I have someone who will take care of me and will look after my welfare. Unlike your precious mom and dad, who are never around. Trust me when I say this to you. I'm so fucking glad I'm leaving. Who wants to live with a child abuser? Oh and you. You pigheaded, lowlife, child molester." Alex, Casey and Olivia's jaw drops in shock when they hear this from Rachel's mouth. Mike clenches his jaw then leaves.

"Rachel, did he -"

"We will talk about it later. Lets just, finish up here and get out of Boston for good." They head back inside.

Once Rachel's boxes were in the car, Rachel looks at her childhood home one last time then gets into the van. She sits in the back with Casey while Alex sits in the passenger seat.

Alex hears Casey and Rachel laughing in the back.

"What are they doing back there?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea. But it's good to see her smile." Alex said.

"It's good to see you smile too Lex." Alex looks at Olivia then looks out the window again.

Rachel watches them interact then looks at Casey.

"I got an idea on how to get Olivia and Alex together. You wanna help?" Rachel softly asked.

"Yeah. You could feel the sexual tension between them from back here. So, what happened back there with your brother?" Rachel takes a deep breath.

"I was in my bed when I was twelve. The door opens and my brother was drunk and got into bed with me and started kissing my neck. I tried to fight him off of me, but he was strong for his age." Rachel said and a tear falls down her cheek. Casey reaches over and wipes it off.

"Did he...?"

"No. He put his hands between my legs, but I kicked him in the face. My mother heard the noise and she, as always, blamed me for my brother's wrongfulness. That's when she grabbed one of my father's belts and beat me with it. I showed up to school the next day with blood dripping down my back and onto the white floors and no one did anything about it." In the front, Alex had tears streaming down her face. Olivia removes one hand from the steering wheel and wipes some of the tears off Alex's face.

"Thanks." Alex said. _I just want to hold her hand for the rest of my life. _Alex thought to herself.

That night, after unloading and returning the van to the rental company, Rachel pulls out a purple dress from Olivia's closet and sets it down onto Olivia's bed and pulls a pair of purple heels. Olivia walks in and leans against the door frame.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Rachel looks over and sees her sister.

"Casey made dinner reservations for you, me, her and Alex tonight. So, get dressed."

They arrive at the Water Club restaurant and Olivia, wearing the dress and shoes, and Rachel, wearing a red dress and matching heels, sits down next to her sister. Olivia looks over and sees Alex, wearing a blue dress and matching heels, walking over. Olivia stands up and pulls the chair out for Alex.

"Thank you." Rachel covers her mouth and looks out the window at the East River. Her phone vibrates and she reads the text from Casey.

**Is she there?**

**She just arrived. Olivia pulled a chair out for her. Where are you?**

**Aww. That's so cute. And outside, waiting for you.**

**On my way.**

Rachel stands up.

"Sorry guys, I need to get going. The girls from the basketball team are having a meeting and it's mandatory that I be there. Stay. I can get a taxi." Rachel said then leaves. Alex and Olivia watches her leave then they look at each other then realizes something.

"I think we were set up on a blind date. With each other." Alex said.

"I think so too."


End file.
